Deep End
by junealondra
Summary: Time gets wibbly and the TARDIS lands in Hogwarts. crackfic! A DW/HP/Sherlock crossover. Cast includes Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ten & Donna, Eleven & Amy and Rory, and Jim Moriarty, with cameo appearances by John Watson and Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So... I wrote some crackfic. It just sort of happened. It was for this prompt my friend sent me ages ago (we're restarting our prompty-challenge, not that anyone necessarily cares, but it means the three of us will be back to writing). The prompt was **deep end** which I took both literally and figuratively. The story gets a little screwy with pov because there is a lot of crossover, so I've divided the story into chapters that make sense to me, although it means that some are very short.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **THE DEEP END**

She hurtles toward him at full speed.

"Doctor - RUN!"

He looks up, confused.

"But… why – what – "

She catches him by the sleeve as she's passing and tries to pull him along.

"Wait, no, Donna, what's –"

She lets out an exasperated sigh and stomps her foot on the pavement.

"Come on! We have to go _now_ , before she –"

She's interrupted by a shrill voice behind them.

"DONNA NOBLE, DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT GETTING ON THAT BLOODY –"

The Doctor tenses at the sight of Mrs. Noble running down the street in her bathroom slippers. He turns to Donna.

"Right then, okay. Time to…RUN!"

He grabs her hand and they rush towards the end of the lane where the blue policebox waits.

They crash through the doors, screaming. Donna locks the doors behind them as the Doctor runs to the console, flipping and switching random switches even as Mrs. Noble reaches the box and starts banging on its sides.

"DONNA! Don't you _dare_ fly this thing away fr—"

Her voice fades away as the TARDIS gets moving, taking them… well, anywhere other than where they are.

After a brief pause, and a moment to catch her breath, Donna looks up at the Doctor, who looks like he's about two seconds from a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You remember that time we used my mum's car to escape from those weird purple guys with the webby-feet and they got all that black slime all over it? Well, yeah…"

The two burst out laughing just as a familiar whooshing sound marks their arrival at… somewhere. They walk towards the door, trying (unsuccessfully) to regain some semblance of composure.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on her face, I swear it was like she was just going to–"

The Doctor opens the door and is barely able to manage a baffled " _What?!"_ before a flood of water comes rushing in.

* * *

pls. 2 review? I'll post the rest of it l8r, I'm tired af.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I used the dialogue straight from Sherlock, since the action is supposed to directly interrupt that scene and deviate from that point. Hope you don't mind/I disclaim everything!

* * *

Suddenly the red laser dot reappears on John's chest. He looks to Sherlock who now has several dots crawling over his face and head as well.

There's a loud slam as Moriarty reenters and walks back towards the pool, hands in his pockets and an arrogant smile on his face.

"Sorry, boys! I'm _so_ changeable. It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness."

Sherlock raises his weapon, aiming at Moriarty despite the targets roaming over his own body.

Unfazed, Moriarty continues.

"You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."

Sherlock gives him the smallest of smiles before replying.

"Probably my answer has crossed yours."

He shifts the gun to point at the vest on the floor between them, which is still rigged with several packs of explosives.

They both look to the vest, neither speaking as the tension mounts. Moriarty cocks his head, seeming to contemplate his next move while Sherlock grows more and more determined.

It builds. Something is about to happen. Maybe Sherlock fires, maybe the snipers shoot first, maybe….

There's a strange sound that catches everyone off-guard. It's… It sounds like one-part police siren and three-parts broken washing machine.

There's a light coming from the pool and, suddenly something materializes beneath the surface… something, large and, _blue_.

Moriarty is the first to turn towards the pool.

There's a huge eruption of bubbles, and then two figures appear below the surface. There's a bit of flailing and some more bubbles and then the two emerge, sputtering – a man who appears to be wearing a suit and a redheaded woman who also appears to be fully dressed.

The man faces the opposite wall, but the woman has a look on her face that tells Sherlock, Moriarty and Watson that they're clearly just as surprised by their sudden pool appearance.

"Ehgh! Chlorine! I hate chlorine, bad for Time Lord neutrinos. You should seen what happened last time I was in a pool. Well… actually, nevermind. It's better that you didn't…there was lots of peeling and some unpleasant smells and well… Actually, I should probably get out now unless we want…Donna?"

Fighting for breath, the woman turns to the man angrily.

"Alright, Space-Boy, mind telling me what the hell we're doing in a swimming pool?"

* * *

plz 2 review? The story is already finished, but everyone likes a good (or bad) review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's extra short! But only to keep pov from getting too wonky. I'm posting the next one, too ;)

* * *

Donna gets sucked into the water first, with the Doctor jumping in behind her, trying to pull her back towards the TARDIS.

"DONNAGHLGGL…" His words turn into gurgles as he finds himself completely submerged.

There's a bad taste to the water, it's… chemically, not good. Once he figures out which way is up, the Doctor swims as quickly as he can, spitting out a mouthful of the water as he bursts through surface.

"Ehgh! Chlorine! I hate chlorine…"

Donna makes it to the surface just after he does. She doesn't have time to listen to his nonsense, mostly because she's too occupied trying not to drown, but also because she wants to know why exactly they're in a pool and what to do about the three men pointing guns at each other.

"Alright, Space-Boy, mind telling me what the hell we're doing in a swimming pool?"

Then in a lower tone, she adds, "Also, turn around, it seems we've got a bit of a less-than-friendly welcoming committee waiting for us."

The Doctor turns around quickly, looking at the three men one by one (paying special attention to the gun-wielding one) before resting on the explosive-laden vest in between the three.

"Right, okay. Sorry for interrupting, then! I'm…We're… Okay, we're going to get out of here because it's not going to be good if I'm in here for much longer and Donna –"

There's extra flailing as Donna struggles to keep her head above water.

"I'M BLOODY DROWNING HERE!"

The Doctor turns back to the three.

"Okay, so… everybody just stay calm. We're just going to get out right over here, don't… Just, don't get stupid with the guns, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: aaaaand here's the rest of the scene :P

* * *

As the odd couple struggle to get out of the pool, Sherlock looks across the way to his enemy.

Moriarty simply shrugs, putting his hands up in an "I have no idea what's going on here" gesture.

They wait with an amount of casualness that's completely inappropriate for the situation. Sherlock and Moriarty, that is. Meanwhile John looks confused and distraught, trying to catch _someone_ 's attention, even if it's the snipers above (whose little red lights still play on his chest) so he can confirm that he is indeed sane, and that it's just everyone else in the room who appears to have gone completely mad.

The strange pair make their way over to the three, standing slightly behind Moriarty – the man's red sneakers making loud squelching sounds that echo through the quiet hall.

"Hello, then. I'm the Doctor and this is –"

"Donna Noble. And I'm already in a bad mood, so you whack-jobs had better not _blow_ up the place, or I swear to God I'll –"

She's cut off by a hand shoved in her direction.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

There's a long pause; they're waiting for either Sherlock or John to speak but it's a moment before either of can recover from the strangeness of the situation.

"Sh-Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective."

He keeps the gun in his hand but lifts the other in an awkward wave from the other side of the alleyway.

The Doctor squints at Sherlock, " _Consulting_ detective, I'm sorry, what is –"

Watson finally finds his voice and steps forward at this point.

"Hold on. Wait, everybody just… _wait._ You two just magically appeared in a pool, you're soaking wet, and we are still in the middle of a terrifying and violent confrontation. For God's sake I've got at least four snipers aiming their guns at me, just _waiting_ for a signal before blowing my brains out!"

Moriarty looks up towards the balcony, and with the smallest of winks, the red spots disappear. Just as Donna and the Doctor look up at Watson.

"I don't see any snipers–"

Sensing that this will be his only opening, Watson grabs the gun out of Sherlock's hand, cocks, and fires two warning shots into the air before aiming at Moriarty.

Moriarty jumps at the sound, and hides behind their two new companions.

He waves his arms about comically, yelling over the gunshots' bouncing echoes.

"WHOA, WHOA, HEY NOW. Fifteen bricks of Semtex on the ground, let's not get hasty with the guns, yeah?"

The redhead steps forward, seemingly unfazed by the shots.

"I'm sorry, will someone please explain _what the hell is going on_?"

Watson eases up slightly, and begins, "Well you see, that man who's hiding behind you two is –"

"They're lying, don't believe a word they say–"

" _What?_ NO. He's ly- _He's the one lying_. We were–"

"They kidnapped me, strapped a bomb to my chest… I was trying to get away but… "

" _No_ , no, no, you see, he's tricking you, he's–"

"Oh god, please, just get me out of here, _please! You've got to help me!_ "

The Doctor steps forward, gripping Moriarty's arm.

"Right. See, I'm inclined to believe the man _not_ waving the gun around. Come on then Donna!"

With that, he jumps back into the pool, pulling Moriarty in behind him.

Donna looks at Sherlock and Watson and gives the two men a quick wink before jumping in after the Doctor.

"Later, boys. Gotta dash!"

Watson fires into the water, which begins to bubble and glow. And then there's that strange sound again. When it stops and the water's calmed, the blue… _whatever_ -it-was has disappeared.

The only sound amid the baffled silence is the gentle slap of the settling water against the sides of the pool.

"Sherlock…"

"John…"

"Sherlock… What the _bloody_ hell just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short chapter-hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Oohhh, what have we here? How delightfully interesting!" Moriarty rubs his hands together excitedly as he examines the TARDIS console.

He flips a few switches and pulls some levers, at which the TARDIS lets out angry sort of whine.

"No, just, no….Stop. Please, will you stop?"

The Doctor follows Moriarty around the console, trying to re-flip switches and un-pull levers.

"Oooooooh."

Moriarty's eyes fall onto a large red button.

"Think I'll push that one!"

There's a horrible scraping sound and then silence. Suddenly the three passengers feel their stomachs drop, as though the TARDIS is plummeting into… well, into something not good.

They feel that way because they are. Plummeting, that is.

"No, no, no, no, _no!_ Please don't give out on us now, girl, please!"

The Doctor rushes around the center of the TARDIS, even as his feet begin to lift off the floor and she continues her descent into the unknown.

He flips switches and presses buttons and pulls levers, muttering to himself while his feet lift higher, almost level with his hips now.

"DOCTOR! What the _bloody hell_ is going on?!" Donna, the largest of the three, is the only one with her feet still planted on the ground.

"Something not good, something very not good…"

"Oh _really_?" Donna's voice drips with sarcasm despite the predicament they find themselves in.

Moriarty, meanwhile, smiles and giggles to himself as he turns a flip in the air.

"Am I the only one having any fun? You're no better than the other two. Although this is decidedly more… interesting. I do _love_ interesting."

Donna is livid. "Oh Jesus Christ, we've brought some whack job on with us… Do you think you could go be interested some place _else?_ If we die because of you –"

Her next words are cut off by a screaming, screeching, yelling siren as the TARDIS hits some sort of ground and the three collapse as gravity regains its hold.

"Unghh."

The Doctor and Donna let out a collection of moans and groans as they slowly get back to their feet, while Moriarty is already halfway to the TARDIS door.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on? Where are we?"

The Doctor looks at the console, flips a few switches which let out a few gasps before sputtering off into silence. Like the pop of a lightbulb as it goes out.

"I don't know Donna, I don't know… Time is getting… I don't know… It's all… it's all wibbly."

" _Wibbly?_ Are you serious… _wibbly?_ What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"I don't know… it's just…. well…. _wibbly._ "

Moriarty now stands with his hand on the TARDIS door.

"Wibbly? Well I don't know what that means, but I like the sound of it. Wonder what we'll find out here!"

"No, no, _no-_ _YOU!_ Would you _please_ just stop for one mo—"

The door opens. Light bursts through.

* * *

A/N: everyone likes a (good) review, so leave one if you'd like ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's short but sweet. Things start to get extra wibbly.

* * *

"Three turns should do the trick." Dumbledore winks at Hermione.

"Hermione, what is that? What does he—"

"It's a Time-Turner, Harry, it—"

Dumbledore stops mid-dramatic side exit and hushes the two students with a gesture.

"Do you hear that?"

Harry and Hermione stop and suddenly, they too hear the sound: a distant whirring rapidly getting louder… Like something large hurtling towards them.

 _CRASH!_

A blue police-box appears out of nowhere, some foul-smelling smoke emanating from inside.

"Professor Dumbledore, I thought there was an Anti-Apparition charm on Hogwarts grounds! Is this something the Ministry did? Does this have to do with the dementors?"

Hermione is, as usual, all questions, but for once, Dumbledore doesn't have the answers, or even a sly grin or enigmatic glance. Instead his mouth gapes for a moment or two before he remembers to close it.

Before they have time to regain their composure, the door flies open and out walks a Muggle in a suit.

Extending a hand to the three he says, "Jim Moriarty. Hi."

Tumbling out behind him come a thin man in an overcoat and a busty redhead in a blue cardigan.

"Oh look! It's Daniel Radclliffe! Aww, this isn't so bad, is it Doctor?"

"Who's _Daniel Radcliffe_?"

The woman puts a hand on her hip. "You know. The _actor?_ "

She points to Harry, but the man still stares blankly.

"Really? Really, Doctor?"

The man – the doctor – shrugs, "I don't know, I don't really keep tabs on things like… 'pop-culture'. What is hip these days, anyway? Why should I care, I'm nine thousand years old?'

Harry looks around behind him, as if maybe there were someone else in the hall he didn't notice before… someone called…"Daniel Radcliffe."

Seeing no one, he gestures to himself, "My name's not Daniel… My name is Harry… Harry Potter."

The redhead smiles, "Aw, lookit, he's even staying in character!"

Dumbledore, finally seeming to regain his wits, stares at the man in the overcoat.

"… _Barty Crouch Jr.!"_

He tries disarming the man with several unsuccessful yells of 'Expelliarmus' at which the redhead laughs.

Hermione is, perhaps finally, at a loss for words and stands beside Harry with her Time-Turner still in hand.

This… Moriarty is leaning against the wall, looking both smug and scheming.

The doctor has taken out some sort of device that looks like it could be some form of Muggle-technology and is pointing it at Dumbledore, as it glows and whirrs and buzzes.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, continues to try to disarm the man he believes to be Barty Crouch Jr., but with little success; he's managed to toss his necktie to the ground somehow, but the strange buzzing wand remains in his hand.

The redhead is staring at Harry with an incredibly eager grin on her face, while Harry shifts uncomfortably under her gaze and tries his best to hide behind Hermione's bushy hair.

The whole scene is a mess.

Suddenly there is a crash and a whirr and a whine as a second, identical blue police box lands beside the one already taking up most of the not-so-wide hallway.

A tall, thin, but not so remarkable man steps out of the TARDIS.

The doctor turns to him.

"Oh now, time is getting very wrong…Are you… are you _me_?"

Moriarty steps forward, "Ooooh, well isn't _this_ interesting now…."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed, leave a review? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Short chapter! Enjoy

* * *

"Doctor! What's happening?!" Amy is holding onto the Doctor and the Doctor is holding onto the TARDIS and Rory is just bumping against walls and falling down stairs as the TARDIS tumbles through time and space.

With a bang, a boom, and a noise that sounds much like bones breaking, the TARDIS skids to a halt.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on? Where are we?"

Eleven barely notices the distraught Amy as he examines the console with his sonic screwdriver.

"No… that isn't right… That shouldn't be doing that… this isn't possible… is this possible? What is anything?"

Nobody notices Rory walk out the front door.

Nobody ever notices Rory.

"Um… guys-"

"Not now, Rory, please, the Doctor is trying to figure out what's going on."

"But-"

"Honestly, Rory, this isn't a good time for your—"

"FINE. But Harry Potter is standing outside the TARDIS."

At this, Eleven spins around.

"Harry Potter? Where's Harry Potter, I _love_ Harry Potter. Bring me to Harry Potter."

Amy rolls her eyes but follows Eleven as he bounces out the front door behind Rory.


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore tries to disarm the newcomers with little hope for success and then lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Well I hope this is everyone, and I hope there is some explanation for this intrusion into my school."

Ten steps forward. "Yes, _I_ would like an explanation as well; Who are you? Where did you get that blue box? Why are you here?"

Ten addresses Rory, who just shrugs, "I'm just… I'm with… I don't know what's going on; ask them."

Amy rolls her eyes again, "Oh for heaven's sake Rory, move out of the way. I'm Amy, this is Rory and he's the Doctor. Who the hell are you?"

Sliding his sonic screwdriver into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of spectacles, Ten inspects the newcomers.

"So you're…"

Eleven straightens his bowtie.

"I'm you."

At this, Donna's mouth gapes.

" _He's_ you? If _he's_ you, then _who the hell is she?_ Some _newer, younger_ redhead? I see how it is now… you just find some poor, unsuspecting woman to tow around and then when you get bored you just dump her somewhere and replace her, yeah? Oh, _you_ … _you_ are gonna get it for this one, Doctor. You just wait until—"

"But, Donna –"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_ now—"

"But—"

"NO BUTS, Doctor, not now—"

Eleven interrupts Donna this time.

"I remember you… I liked you."

Donna frowns. "Wha'd'you mean you _liked_ me… What… What does he mean, Doctor? What does that mean? What happens to me? Do I…?

Ten shrugs, "I don't… I don't know. All I know is that _this_ , whatever is happening right now shouldn't be happening. _I'm_ not supposed to meet _me_. Not _ever_. Something very wrong is happening with time right now. It's all wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey and I don't know why we've all been brought here."

Eleven steps forward and points his screwdriver at Ten accusingly.

" _YOU_ …. haven't read Harry Potter, have you?"

Donna turns to face Ten, " _See?_ Even _you_ think it's weird that you haven't read Harry Potter."

Eleven addresses the whole lot of them.

"Time has gotten all wobbly and we have all been brought here today because of _you!"_ He points the screwdriver now at Dumbledore, who reflexively flicks his wand in an attempt to disarm the Doctor before remembering that magic has not worked against this strange device.

" _You_ , Dumbldore, in addition to being a _prick_ , gave Hermione that Time-Turner she's holding which has made time all wibbly-wobbly and wrong and if it weren't for that-"

"Ahem. Doctor-"

"What is it Amy, can't you see I'm pontificating right now?"

"Doctor. Harry Potter isn't real."

Eleven gasps, "Of _course_ Harry Potter is real. Why wouldn't he be real? Did you really think J.K. Rowling could have made all that up herself? Besides, he's standing right there, can't you see? You're going to hurt his feelings!"

Dumbledore nods in agreement, "He's just a boy."

At this Harry says, indignantly, "I'm not a boy, I'm thirteen-years-old!"

Everyone in the room sighs.

"Well, if Harry Potter is real, then why does he look just like Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Well-actually, I have no idea… Good point, Amy."

Amy nods smugly. "And besides, it wasn't _Dumbledore_ who gave Hermione the Time-Turner, it was McGonagall. Get it straight."

Eleven is getting tired of being interrupted, "Okay! Fine! Whatever! It's the Time-Turner, it's because of the Time-Turner that we're here. It made time go all wrong and the TARDIS _hates_ when time gets wrong because she gets all caught up in it and can't get out, so out of all the places and times in the universe that's why we all got sucked up here."

Hermione, who has, amazingly, followed the conversation and train of thought, brings up a good question (as she is wont to do): "But what about him?" she asks, pointing to Moriarty. "Why is he here?"

The Doctors look at one another and shrug, but Moriarty smiles in a very discomforting way.

Stepping away from the wall and into the confused group, he speaks.

"I didn't know why I was here either, but now I do; I will skin the next person to move a muscle…" He opens his sports jacket and reveals a large brick of explosive material, "…or I'll just blow you all up." From his pocket he pulls a detonator: dead-man's switch.

Ten squints at Moriarty from behind his glasses. "Were you carrying that the whole time?"

Eleven whacks Ten on the back of the head, "Don't interrupt him, I want to know why he's here. Yes, now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to steal your time machine."


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell? I thought we rescued you from those… those people… the gun-people! And you were carrying explosives on you the whole time?"

Moriarty smiles, "I like to come prepared."

Dumbledore raises his wand, to do something that will probably end badly, but Eleven swings his screwdriver around his head several times too many and shouts, much too loudly, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Amazingly, the wand flies out of Dumbledore's hand and into the Doctor's.

Amy squeals, tugging on his arm, then says in a low voice, "You're a wizard, Doctor."

 _-BANG-_

There's a gunshot and Rory drops to the floor, dead.

"Rory! What the hell—"

Ten squints again, "A gun? You have explosives _and_ a gun?"

"Like I said, I always come prepared. Now I'm getting tired of all your bullshit, ladies. I'm taking one of those time machines."

Using the gun to point, he makes his demands.

"Okay, I want Harry, Hermione, the one with the bowtie—"

"BOWTIES ARE COOL."

" _Hush_ , I'm still speaking. The one with the bowtie, and the redhead… no, not you, the prettier one… Yes. I want you four in _that_ time machine. The rest of you… Well I don't like you, so you can stay here and do whatever it is that ordinary people do in this kind of situation."

The four step over Rory's body as Moriarty ushers them into the TARDIS, and slams the door behind them.

Dumbledore, still wandless, turns on Ten anyways.

"It's just you and me now, Barty Crouch Jr.!"

"Oi! Merlin-Man! I'm still here you know!" Donna exclaims.

Ten is still just confused, and mumbles, mostly to himself, "But… my name isn't Barty Crouch."

There's a whining whirr and the TARDIS behind them disappears.


	10. Chapter 10

The TARDIS groans as soon as they step over the threshold.

"She doesn't like explosives you know! Or guns for that matter… or Time-Turners for that matter."

"That's nice, but I DON'T CARE." Moriarty bursts into one of his randomly terrifying fits of rage, before smiling again. "So where shall we go first?"

But before anyone can respond, the TARDIS begins to shake and shiver and whirr and then they're suddenly disappearing off into some time and place unknown.

Amy grabs hold of one of the railings, "Here we go again…."

Moriarty looks frightened for the first time and turns to Eleven. "Who's doing that? Is that you? Stop that!"

Eleven is just as concerned as Moriarty but he turns to Hermione. "Who's doing that? Is that you? Stop that!"

Hermione shrugs and points to Harry, who is sitting on the steps with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth.

In a soft voice, Hermione whispers, "He's just a boy, you know."

Eleven leaps around Hermione and bends down to look at Harry.

"What were you thinking about just now… _Just now_ , what were you thinking about?"

Harry looks up, confused, "I… I'm not sure… I guess… I was just wondering what happens next. To me I mean. With this whole… Voldemort thing."

The TARDIS crashes down and Moriarty rushes to the door.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm interested to see-" He pulls the door open and is suddenly interrupted as a huge gust of air blows him backwards.

The wind howls as it rushes inside, and Eleven, shouting over the sound says, "You know she's telepathic, right? The TARDIS, I mean. I wouldn't go out there if I were you, it's probably something-"

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Moriarty crumples to the ground and through the open door they can see Lord Voldemort in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters, with an older Harry hovering above what appears to be a large cauldron.

The Harry in the TARDIS looks up to see the man who gave him that lightning scar… the man who killed his parents… He rushes to his feet and runs through the door, wand raised-

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry's corpse falls on top of Moriarty's.

Before any more damage can be done, Hermione closes the door with a flick of her wand and runs back to the Doctor and Amy.

"Okay, take me back to Hogwarts. I've had enough of this bullshit."


	11. Chapter 11

"Three turns should do it." Dumbledore winks, even though there's absolutely no reason to; Hermione is the only one there and already knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Umm… Thanks, Professor."

Amy and the Doctor watch from the door of the TARDIS as she spins the Time-Turner three times and vanishes.

As they retreat inside, ready for the adventure to be over, Amy turns to the Doctor.

"So do you think she'll fix it? Do you really think she can bring Harry back?"

The Doctor shrugs, pulls a few levers and presses a few buttons.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out!"

The TARDIS lands and they wait as the whirring stops, looking at one another excitedly. Then they both rush to the door and run outside.

A huge movie billboard stands before them: _Hermione Granger and the Deathly Hallows_.

Amy shrugs a little, "Well, I kind of like it better this way. You know, female-heroine-saves-the-day kind of thing."

The Doctor looks slightly concerned as he replies, "Yes, that's all well and good, I just hope we didn't make it into the third book."

"Oh shit."


End file.
